Little Witch Academia: Ragnarok Tetralogy
Little Witch Academia: Ragnarok is Norse Fanfic series based on TV Series of Little Witch Academia. Synopsis In a time when magic is on the decline amid society at the world where gods are real and Magic Energy Beasts, Pomokai Holoholonas, appears as witches' first Familiars, Atsuko "Akko" Kagari is a cheerful girl who enters Luna Nova Academy in order to accomplish her dream of becoming a witch like her idol, Shiny Chariot. Shiny Chariot is a famous witch who disappeared from public view 10 years ago. On her way to school, Akko meets the kind Lotte Yanson and the mischevious Sucy Manbavaran and the three become friends as they share a bedroom in campus. At the academy, Atsuko soon discovers she is in serious disadvantage compared to the other girls since she doesn`t come from a magical family and is required to learn the magical curriculum from scratch. It all however, changes when she found Shiny Rod, an item that once belonged to Chariot and later, chosen by the prophecied Fallen Volkar and become the next Vermilion Valkyrie, one of four Elemental Valkyries of Arcturus. From there, Akko will not only had to deal with becoming a Witch, but also meeting these Familiars, restoring the magic forces to the world, begin her training as the new Valkyrie, and stopping a plot that went back during the time of the Nine Olde Witches... Plot Part 1: Fallen Volkar, New Hope of Magic See: Little Witch Academia Ragnarok Part 1: Fallen Volkar, New Hope of Magic Having been inspired by a witch named Shiny Chariot, a girl named Akko Kagari enrolls at Luna Nova Magical Academy to become a witch, but struggles due to her non-magical background. This all changes when she discovers the Shiny Rod, a powerful magic relic left behind by Chariot, and later, chosen by the propechied Fallen Volkar and become the next Vermilion Valkyrie. The Part 1 follow Akko and her friends, Lotte and Sucy, as they experience many magical adventures together and began the quest for Seven Words of Arcturus, retrieving lost Valkyrie Armors, and stop the nefarious plots of mysterious faction of rogue witches called Naglfar. This part also tells how Akko formed Witches of Midgard, a band of misfits and familiars of Luna Nova who have teamed together to protect the world from Naglfar's threats and later, prevent the oncoming second Ragnarok. Part 2: Determinator Spirit See: Little Witch Academia Ragnarok Part 2: Determinator Spirit What appeared to be peaceful summer holiday for Akko comes crashing down upon the return of Hiruko Clan, Kitsune Clan's old enemy that reemerges to destroy both witches and Kitsune Clan for their tolerances with their rival witches. This also serves as story of atonement, where Chariot and her former familiar Shiny Flash had to atone their past mistake for enciting Kitsune Clan's wrath by harming one of their own in the past... Part 3: Advent of Ragnarok See: Little Witch Academia Ragnarok Part 3: Advent of Ragnarok The adventures for unlocking remaining Seven Words of Arcturus continues, but Witches of Midgard's battle against Naglfar takes a new turn when the sinister Shadow Valkyrie, Naglfar leader who revealed to be Chariot's former best friend and Biri Biri and enigmatic Blue Valkyrie's nemesis, infiltrates Luna Nova by posing as the new teacher. Using her position as Modern Magic Teacher, Croix studied both Akko and Shiny Rod as well as complicating WItches of Midgard's effort against both her and Naglfar. To make matter worse, the second Ragnarok is about to begin and Akko must revive all Words and Yggdrasil before the all-powerful cosmic serpent Nidhoggr eventually rose and destroy the Nine Realms... Part 4: Shiny Ray See: Little Witch Academia Ragnarok Part 4: Shiny Ray Despite Nine Realms saved from Nidhoggr's wrath, there are still some loose ends. Chariot learned from Croix that Second Ragnarok might yet from over: The former Naglfar leader revealed the existence of Fenris Valkyrie, legendary fallen Valkyrie blessed by the wolf god Fenrir who prophesied to return upon the Second Ragnarok to finish what both Naglfar and Acolytes of Nidhoggr started and worried that she had made her move. Simultaneously, Akko is plagued by a nightmare where she surrounded by a group of undead witches led by a monstrous six-winged dark Valkyrie. What Croix feared eventually come true when Fenris Valkyrie made her existence known to Akko and co. by attacking them during their summer holiday at Chariot's cabin in Norway. Not only that, Fenris Valkyrie schemed to summon progenies of Nidhoggr from Niflheim so she can harness their powers to conquer Midgard. It's up to Akko and her fellow Witches of Midgard to save the world once again... Characters Witches of Midgard See: Witches of Midgard (LWA Tetralogy Ragnarok) A band of young witches who worked together to stop Naglfar and saved the world from Nidhoggr. *'Atsuko Kagari/Vermilion Valkyrie': An aspiring witch from Japan and current bearer of Shiny Rod and later, Vermilion Valkyrie Armor. Seeing a magic show by Shiny Chariot that stole her heart at a young age, she decided to become a witch and came to Luna Nova Magic Academy. She is bad a magic, but she works hard towards her dream of being a witch like Shiny Chariot with a cheerful attitude. Her Chariot trading card is her treasure. *'Biri Biri/Fallen Volkar/Shiny "Nova" Flash': Akko's electrokinetic weasel-like familiar and one of her most loyal allies. Ashamed of himself of unable to prevent disappearance of Shiny Rod and Chariot's failure to restoring force of magic long time ago, Biri Biri made it his mission to aid Chariot (who now assumed new identity as Ursula Callistis) as they guide Akko to ensure it never happens again and make up with the guilt. As his affection on Akko grew, he gradually become soft individual and older brother figure for the young witch. Little did Akko know that he actually former familiar of Chariot who had brutal feud against Croix ever since she tricked him and Chariot to sucked magic from their spectators including young Akko and Diana as part of her Ragnarok Plan. *'Vethrfolnir': Also known as Little Birdie and Veth, Vethrfolnir is sentient manifestation of Akko's Primordial Magic which currently having the form of black and gold phoenix like entity. Believed to be disappeared due to Dream Fuel Spirit's effects, she merely entering dormant-like state until she resusciate and evolve herself before reunites with Akko and aid her in time to stop the second Ragnarok. *'Lotte Yanson/Yellow Valkyrie': A witch from Finland, Akko’s roommate, and current bearer of Yellow Valkyrie. She has a gentle and sincere personality that counters Akko’s reckless tendencies, and generally puts forth her points calmly. She is good at singing, and she can summon Norse spirits with a folk song from witches of old. She is a big fan of an illustrated vampire novel about unrequited love and time travel adventure called, “Nightfall". *'Yondu': Lotte Yanson's dragon horse familiar. Grumpy and prideful, often bump heads with Biri Biri. *'Sucy Manbavaran/Green Valkyrie': Akko’s roommate, and a witch from Southeast Asia with a mysterious nature. She is an enthusiast of poisons. From spider, snake, and other animal-based poisons to plant-based poisons, she conducts extensive research and often uses Akko as her test subject. She is a sarcastic person with a sharp tongue, who does things at her own pace. She also the current bearer of Green Valkyrie armor. *'Jían': Sucy's cheerful young mamba seal who is very childish compared to other familiars in the gang due to the fact that she is still a baby. Sucy bumped into her when she was looking for mushrooms at the beach. After one adventure, Sucy decides to take her home and adopted her as her baby to cope with the fact that her parents forced to abandoned her a year ago and desires not to do the same to the seal. This led to her meeting with Nia, Jiàn's biological mother who grateful to the young witch who taking care of her child during her disappearance. *'Amanda O’Neil': A delinquent girl born in America. She has a bad case of sticky fingers and steals treasures as a hobby. She sneaks into the school’s warehouse and causes mischief for the school security. She likes dancing and parties. *'Jack': Amanda's Jackalope and partner-in-crime who, like his master, being rebellious and at times causing mischief. Having a crush on Penny Galaxia. *'Constanze Amalie von Braunschbank Albrechtsberger': A girl born in Germany. A mechanics aficionado, she hoards high-tech equipment against school regulations, remodels them with magic, and sells them to other students. She gets along with Sucy and they conduct questionable research together. *'Rico': Constanze's Khepri who excels in magic, marksmanship, and hacking. *'Jasminka Antonenko': A girl from Russia who’s a hefty eater. She loves snacks and serenity dearly. Even during lectures she eats snacks, which often angers the teachers. *'Karl': Jasminka's Elwetritsch who loyal to his master in spite of annoyed with her large appetite. *'Diana Cavendish/Blue Valkyrie': A classmate of Akko’s and born from an esteemed English witch family. She has a sharp mind and high magic abilities. Since starting at Luna Nova, she has been said to be a superior student. Serious and holding a strong sense of justice, she often bumps heads with Akko. Diana also revealed to be descendant of Beatrix, one of Nine Olde Witches and current Blue Valkyrie. *'Pongo': A Chamrosh who is a loyal and dedicated servant to Diana eversince she was little. Pongo was originally belonged to Diana's mother, Bernadette, but her ownership later passed to Diana after her death. Diana view Pongo as a surrogate father. Pongo has a liking towards Akko and always urges the latter to be friends with Diana. *'Ursula Callistis/Chariot du Nord/Shiny Valkyrie': Luna Nova Magic Academy’s Magic Astronomy professor and current bearer of Shiny Valkyrie armor. She has taken an interest in Akko, who goes headlong for her dreams, and she kindly watches over her from the shadows. Her true identity is Shiny Chariot, a witch who was once a popular figure worldwide. She put on glamorous magic shows and brought about a boom in magic around the world. However, after the boom had passed its climax, she suddenly retired and it all came to an end due to tricked by her former friend Croix employing Dream Fuel Spirit on innocent audience to start her Ragnarok Plan and scarred the moon. Now, as Akko's teacher, she guided Akko to make up the guilt and to stop Croix, who had formed Naglfar, to reshape the world by reviving Nidhoggr. Luna Nova Staffs, Teachers, and Other Students See: Luna Nova Inhabitants (LWA Tetalogy Ragnarok) Inhabitants of Luna Nova. Teachers And Headmistresses *'Headmistress Holbrook': The 44th Headmistress of Luna Nova. She is conservative and traditional, and believes in watching and waiting for the right moment. She is cheerful and often talks aimlessly on and on. She even talks in her sleep. Later revealed to had struck down the evil queen who weaponized a lost soul jabberwocky named O'Connell for her nefarious purpose and old friend of Gran Gran, Akko's grandmother. *'O'Connell': Holbrook's Jabberwocky. When his frills opened, he released a powerful combustile energy and the ability to fly with his wings. He's a Familiar of silence since he lost his voice during his transformation to a Lost Soul, but started to recover from it. Since he always bring lunches and tidies her office, O'Connell is considered his master's secretary. *'Anne Finnelan': A strict teacher at Luna Nova. She is an advanced magician, holding 2 Feathers. Unlike other more sloppy teachers, she holds to formalities the most. Among her teaching responsibilities are Magic Linguistics and student counseling. She is an austere conventionalist. Being fastidious, she despises plots, tricks, and human attachments. Unfortunately, this also narrowed her perspectives at times. *'Lukić': She is called the Occult teacher. With 2 Feathers, she is an advanced witch. She is one of the oldest witches within Luna Nova. Superstitions, curses, and eschatology are her personal interests. Her age-old face and habit of speaking excessively has displeased even the teachers around her. Her teaching responsibilities include magical pharmaceutics, alchemy, and law. Her way in carrying out her lectures tend to be in frightening tone that gave the students goosebumps with the exception of Sucy. *'Samantha Badcock': Numerology teacher and assistant principal of Luna Nova Academy. She is an diminutive and distracted person. She seems to be rather forgetful, forgetting an essential part of her own lesson. She's also a penny-pincher, refusing to buy any type of food other than potatoes, much to Akko's chagrin. Like Lotte, she is a fan of the Night Fall novels, but she appears to keep it secret *'Pisces': Philosophy teacher of Luna Nova Academy who unlike other teachers, is a female magical fish. She proves to be kind and considerate, giving an A+ to Akko despite the near-death experience Akko unintentionally gave her, as well as objective, recognizing how Akko put into practice the philosophies of magic in saving the fish. She also finds it boring to be in a bowl all day. *'Nelson': A strict and no-nonsense broom-flying instructor of Luna Nova Academy, always orders her students to maintain their composure. She seems to take the broom-flight very seriously, prompting students not to take it lightly Luna Nova Familiar Stable *'Mrs. Hegarthy': Owner of Luna Nova Familiar Stable in Luna Nova. *'Unemployed Familiars': A group of familiars yet to made contract with any witches in the stable. They are composed of Clover the Leviathan, Saranghay pack (Omar, Jorge, Dante and Gibson), Phanter Eel Duo (Bastien and Jonas), Atmospheric Beasts Duo (Maverick and Goose), Princess Lyonna Rarity Wishmeyer Cavalier Dungan Lance 77 the Amphiteathre, and Nomak the Kludde. Luna Nova News Network *'Wangari': Leader, interviewer, and reporter of Luna Nova News Network. *'Joanna': Photographer of Luna Nova News Network. *'Kimberly': Writer of Luna Nova News Network. Students *'Hannah and Barbara': Hannah and Barbara are two students of the Luna Nova Academy. They often accompany Diana Cavendish and act as her loyal friends and assistants. On the first glance, they often acts like sycophants and very mocking girls who disrespect Akko and her friends, due to her incompetence with magic and her academic level in the school. Even with these negative qualities that made Biri Biri seeing them as a bunch of jackasses, it's soon revealed that the duo's friendships with Diana being genuine as they looked devastated when Diana decided to leave Luna Nova. After Akko and Biri Biri brought Diana back to Luna Nova, it was shown that they had change of heart as they now on the friendly terms with Akko and co. Others *'Ragnhild': Ursula and Newt's childhood friend and a late alumni of Luna Nova. After killed by Naglfar's Apollyons, she returned as a ghost with last bit of her magic long enough for her to chose Akko as her successor. Luna Nova Security Forces And Damage Control See: Luna Nova Security Forces And Damage Control (LWA Tetralogy Ragnarok) Luna Nova Security Forces and Damage Control, shortened as LNSFDC, is a squadron of operatives formed by Luna Nova under orders of Witch Community and dispatched by Luna Nova Academy's Headmistress. They have been commissioned since the rise of magic criminal activity. *'Newt/Brunhilde': Veteran witch who worked as chief of Luna Nova Security Force, Knoxx the Gargouille's master, and combat instructor. She normally seen in the area called The Pit, underground section of Luna Nova where students trained their combat prowess by fighting golems she created. Revealed to have led a double life as local biker at Blytonbury. *'Knoxx': A rookie Gargouille who aids the Witches of Midgard time to time. Order of Kitsune See: Order of Kitsune (LWA Tetralogy Ragnarok) An order of protectors based at Japan formed by Japanese society whose advanced technology derived from a rare form of metal uncovered from a meteor that fall on Earth during Middle Ages. In public's eyes, they are known as Kitsune Corporation. They are rivals of Witches. *'Gaichu': The current leader of Order of Kitsune and Master Onmyoji. *'Bladerunner Trio': Trio of well-trained Kitsune Clan onmyoji and Gran Gran's most trusted agents. **'Tsubasa': Leader of the trio. Formerly a head of the Kitsune Clan council and the cousin of Akko. She always look out for Akko. **'Inugami': Also referred as The Sumo or The Hound. Born to a small mother, Inugami stumbled into a bad crowd. Abandoned by those he trusted, he was taken in by the Order who taught him the value of honor. **'Saru': Saru is the wisecracker of the group. However, all of this is to masked the truth of the battles she has faced and to bring smiles to those she cares for, especially her mistress. *'Yosuke Kagari': The vengeful veteran onmyoji of Kitsune Clan, Akko's grandfather, and urrent CEO of Kitsune Corporation. He became resentful on witches due to destruction they have caused in the past and worst of all, causing death of parents of his former fiancee Kagura who in turn, led her instigated Onmyoji Civil War that led their faction separated into two opposing faction in a civil war called Kitsune Civil War: Kitsune Clan and Hiruko clan. After the civil war ends with Hiruko Clan presumably wiped out, he eventually settled and had his son and later his granddaughter. He returned to fight when Hiruko clan returned again to threatened his loved ones. He serves as tertiary antagonist of Part 2. *'Amaterasu': An elderly gumiho who befriends with Biri Biri during his visit to Japan as well as former familiar of Yosuke Kagari. A stalwart ally for witch community and Order of Kitsune. *'Gran Gran': Akko's loving grandmother and Holbrooke's friend who worked part of Intelligence Division of Order of Kitsune. Holbrooke usually contacted Gran Gran to ask for assistance in dealing investigation which too much for Luna Nova to handle. Yggdrasil Society See: Yggdrasil Society (LWA Tetralogy Ragnarok) A faction of familiars that existed outside the usual system that has established by either Kitsune Clan, Witch Community, and human government. Over the course of 10 years, the faction grew into large organization in spite of still pale compared to their allies Kitsune Clan and Witch Community. Their goal is to protect the world from mystical threats and fight for the rights of oppressed familiars all over the world. *'Heimdall': *'Kur The Destroyer': Lightning Weasel Clans See: Lightning Weasel Clans (LWA Tetralogy Ragnarok) Nine Olde Witches Nine Olde Witches were a group of nine, highly powerful witches who established Luna Nova Academy during the 7th century, a time when good magic was abundant in the world. They were capable of using magic without the energy of the Sorcerer's Stone. In Little Witch Academia: Ragnarok, Nine Olde Witches also regarded as legendary goddess-like figures for saving the world from all-powerful cosmic serpent Nidhoggr and created Pomokai Holoholonas from remaining essences of the monster infused with Yggdrasil's energy, which also led them changed the world of magic at the cost of indirectly led Yggdrasil to gradually disappeared from Earth. A testament of their immense powers which beyond those of other witches is their ability to transcend time itself, becoming able to continue observing the world, interact with the land of the living, and meet with people long after their death, something which Biri Biri proposed as reason how spirits of Woodward and Beatrix manifests in front of them, Croix, and Chariot on separate occasions. At some point, Nine Olde Witches decided to seal the Grand Triskellion, the key to bring Yggdrasil back, within Arcturus Forest to protect it from falling into the wrong hands. To help ensure its safety, Woodward formed Nova Clan out of several lightning weasels who served her as Grand Triskellion's guardians. She also entrusted them several tablets detailing the World Reconstruction Magic itself, Nidhoggr, Pomokai Holoholonas, and Nine Olde Witches' own history to ensure these knowledge remained intact to the next generation. Only two of them whom identity most well known: Woodward and Beatrix. Woodward Woodward was one of the Nine Olde Witches who founded Luna Nova Academy as well as the mentor of Shiny Chariot. Her spirit resides in Arcturus Forest, a huge and leafy forest, and the Blue Moon Abyss to which only one can enter in the nights of blue moon. While only little is known about all of her skills and her background aside the fact that Biri Biri mentioned that she used to be rival with Beatrix in their youths (which mirrored Akko and Diana's friendships), Woodward is widely accepted to be one of most powerful figures in history of Witch Community alongside her fellow Nine Olde Witches, having defeated all-powerful evil celestial Nidhoggr together. It should be noted that she also the original wielder of the Shiny Rod itself. Beatrix Beatrix Cavendish, also known as Beatrix the Affectionate, was one of the Nine Olde Witches who founded Luna Nova Academy. She is also founder and ancestor of the Cavendish family. Beatrix was characterized by her kindness and her symbol is a unicorn. In her life, Beatrix used her healing magic powers to save innumerable lives, both friend and foe, and also used to be rival with Woodward in their youths according to Biri Biri (which mirrored her descendant Diana and Akko's friendships). One of the most powerful figures in history of Witch Community, Beatrix was able to defeat the all-powerful celestial Nidhoggr in battle together with her fellow Nine Olde Witches. Villains Naglfar See: Naglfar (LWA Tetralogy Ragnarok) A small band of rogue witches who sought to resurrect Nidhoggr (LWA Ragnarok) as part of their Ragnarok Plan. They are led by Croix aka. Shadow Valkyrie. Cy's Bounty Hunter Crew See: Cy's Bounty Hunter Crew (LWA Ragnarok) Others See: Minor Villains and Other Factions (LWA Ragnarok) Others See: Other Characters (LWA Ragnarok) Character Relationships See: Relationships in Little Witch Academia Tetralogy: Ragnarok Differences between Little Witch Academia: Ragnarok and Little Witch Academia anime Aside extended references from Norse mythology and more action scenes, there are several differences between the anime and LWA Ragnarok where the most significant are: Characters *Akko's background and information about her family is expanded where her parents revealed to be associated with Order of Kitsune, a secretive order of protectors based in Japan who had history of rivalries with witches since their conflict in Japan. This was hinted, and later confirmed through her exceptional skills in martial arts. **Though Akko is poor in magic, she is surprisingly skillful in martial arts. This led Ragnhild to choose her to become her successor as witch-knightess Vermilion Valkyrie. **Also, Akko is revealed to possesses ancient form of magic called Primordial Magic which enable her to manipulate powerful spark-like energy and summoning a Primordial Avatar in form of small golden phoenix-like entity she cherished as a guardian angel due to it follows her whenever she goes. When this magic severely crippled due to Dream Fuel Spirit, this power become unstable that she once injured herself with it, and thus restoring this magic also one of her reasons to enroll at Luna Nova. **Akko can fly with her brooms albeit poorly much like in short films, but gradually improves it with guidance of her familiar Biri Biri. *Akko and her friends later formed a small band of heroic young witches called Witches of Midgard after their recurring encounter with Naglfar and later, banded together to save the world from various magical threats. *Sucy's background and family are similar to Teri Terio manga, though it further expanded: She and her family is members of Manbavaran clan, a clan of Southeast Asian Witches who tasked to protect Sea Kingdom of Hymnir, a sea kingdom built inside colossal remains of a celestial. Mrs. Manbavaran is a powerful Valkyrie whereas Mr. Manbavaran is an Einherjar(elite wizards who don a magical suits of armor). This later explained her knowledge about Valkyries and Einherjars in general. **Also, in this series, Sucy later become current Green Valkyrie. *In LWA Ragnarok, Lotte's courageous heart led her becoming the master of proud and grumpy dragon horse named Yondu and later, become the current Yellow Valkyrie. *Constanze and Jasminka's background is further expanded which inspired by their proposed background in official Panel at AnimeNEXT 2017 (and repeated at AnimeExpo): **Jasminka's large appetite was the result of scarred by experience of being possessed by a Hungarian demon who represents gluttony where in this series, is called Hunger Demon. The demon e eventually killed after being exorcized from her body, but it leaves her severely traumatized. Jasminka would conquer this trauma upon encountering another Hunger demon. **Constanze was once best friends with Katharina Mason who once literally put her soul in her prototype robot that later become basis of her Stanbots until she fully recovers from her sickness. However, not long after Constanze recovered from her illness and had her soul returned to her body, Katharina betrayed her and left her in fire so she can use sell their inventions to black market and join Naglfar. The experience embittered Constanze that not only she rarely speaks, but also prefer to work alone in her projects so she won't experience another betrayal. *Diana's background is expanded further: Her family, House of Cavendish had a centuries-old conflict with a malevolent celestial being called Hel and Hel also responsible for killing Bernadette Cavendish, Diana's mother and previous Blue Valkyrie. Bernadette had passed her armor to Diana, thus making her the current Blue Valkyrie. *The background of Chariot aka. Ursula and Croix is expanded further: Both of them, alongside Newt and Ragnhild were chosen by the Queen of Thapoli as new Valkyrie candidates. During the course of their training together, Croix's resentments towards Chariot made her worth as Valkyrie to be questioned, something which become apparent where she come close to kill Newt in her frustation. This later led Croix deserted Thapoli after her fallout with Chariot in Japan. **Since in LWA Ragnarok Akko's family being part of Order of Kitsune, Ursula's actions in scarring Akko's magic led her having unpleasant confrontation with Order of Kitsune samurais where Akko's vengeful grandfather, Yosuke (tertiary antagonist of Akko's Homecoming), permanently scarred her Star Magic for her blunder with Sin Blade and even come close in killing her had Amaterasu not interfered, which resulting the truce between witches and the Order in peril which later resolved in the end of Akko's Homecoming. ***Also, Chariot is the bearer of Shiny Valkyrie who will don this armor both to directly helped Akko and co. and freely release her magic in full force without revealed her identity in process. **Croix in LWA Ragnarok is portrayed more symphatetic but more malicious and cruel than in anime: ***Aside frustation and envy towards Chariot for being chosen by Shiny Rod, what led Croix betrayed her best friend by tricked her to employ Dream Fuel Spirit on innocent audiences were questioning Chariot's capacity in restoring magic and stop the Second Ragnarok and neglected (and later mistreated) by Shiny Flash, Herald of Woodward, for her resentments. To make matter worse, Shiny Flash wrongfully accused her for causing Shiny Rod's disappearance which in actuality, the consequence of Chariot had failed and lost her worth over it), further disillusioned the already embittered Croix. ***In LWA Ragnarok, Croix was not working alone due to her led a band of terroristic witches called Naglfar who had common goals with her under the identity of Shadow Valkyrie. They acted in secrecy for 10 years until the world learned their presence through their recurring confrontations with Akko and co. *In LWA Ragnarok, Nine Olde Witches are regarded as goddess-like figures among Witches due to save the world from First Ragnarok which also led to creation of Pomokai Holoholonas, sentient lifeforms of magic that later become witches' first familiars. One of them is Biri Biri, Akko's wise lightning weasel familiar who once best friends with Chariot and Croix under the name Shiny Flash. Lore *The decay of magic forces in the world were revealed due to event called First Ragnarok in Middle Ages: At that time, a cosmic serpent called Nidhoggr came to earth and attempted to consume the already withering Yggdrasil. However, it was met by resistance by Nine Olde Witches. After the lengthy battle, Nidhoggr finally defeated, but not before leaving behind mass of corruption that covered the earth, forcing Nine Olde Witches to channel most of Yggdrasil's powers to purify the said corruption before causing more damage on the already devastated planet. While the process reduced Yggdrasil into Ley Lines, its energies combines with Nidhoggr's corruption into lifeforms of magic called Pomokai Holoholonas. Others *The importance of the quest to unlocked Seven Words of Arcturus to acquire Grand Triskellion played more seriously unlike in anime as the complete decay of magic would render Earth vulnerable to cosmic and magical threat that threatened to destroy it, including Second Ragnarok where Nidhoggr returns to destroy what had left of Yggdrasil. *In LWA Ragnarok, Luna Nova occasionally enlisted the students in missions and requests they received to help them hone their skills on the field. **Also, the school also formed special operatives called Luna Nova Security Forces and Damage Control which specialized in escort, patrol, combat, search and rescue, investigation, repairing the property damage, etc. They are formed due to the rise of magic criminal activity. *Witches possesses greater array of equipment than in short films or anime. Category:LWA Ragnarok Tetralogy Category:Fan Fictions Category:TV Series